Forum:Die Katzen auf den (deutschen) Covern
Achtung: Spoiler! Welche Katzen denkt ihr, sind auf den Covern? :3 Hier meine Meinung: In die Wildnis: Rusty / Feuerpfote (Macht am meisten Sinn auch wenn ich mir immer eher Eichhornflug mit so einer dunklen Fellfarbe vorgestellt hab...) Feuer und Eis: Feuerherz mit blauen Augen, die das Eis / den Winter simbolisieren sollen oder allgemein Feuer und Eis darstellen. Geheimnis des Waldes: Graustreif oder Blaustern mit falscher Augenfarbe (In dem Buch geht es ja hauptsächlich um Graustreif und Blaustern. Außerdem verlässt Graustreif am Ende den DonnerClan.) Vor dem Sturm: Gelbzahn (Auch sie ist ein Charackter auf den Cover, die in dem jeweiligen Buch sterben. Das kommt relativ häufig vor. o3o Außerdem hat sie solche intensiv-gelben eigentlich schon orangefarbenen Augen und Narben im Gesicht.) Gefährliche Spuren: Wolkenschweif oder Schneejunges (Ich tippe zwar eher auf Schneejunges, weil dies das einzige Buch ist, indem er auch mit Namen erwähnt wird, allerdings ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass es Wolkenschweif ist.) Stunde der Finsternis: Feuerstern (Viele sind ja auch der Meinung es sei Sandsturm. Sandsturm hat allerdings ein helleres Fell und außerdem wird Feuer in diesem Buch Anführer - Grund genug, um ihn aufs Cover zu packen.) Mitternacht: Brombeerkralle (Man vergleiche mit dem Cover der englischen Version.) Mondschein: Federschweif (Siehe Mitternacht.) Morgenröte: Eichhornschweif (Siehe Mitternacht. ps: nein ich werde sie NICHT Eichhornschweif nennen.) Sternenglanz: Blattteich (siehe Mitternacht, und sie werde ich nicht Blattsee nennen. Dummer Verlag <_<) Dämmerung: Rußpelz und/oder Krähenfeder (Rußpelz stirbt in dem Buch aber auch Krähenfeder hat eine relativ wichtige Rolle.) Sonnenuntergang: Brombeerkralle oder Habichtfrost mit falscher Augenfarbe (Muss man nicht viel zu sagen. Die Katze sieht nach Brombeer aus, Habichtfrost ist aber auch nicht auszuschließen, da er in dem Buch stirbt.) Der geheime Blick: Häherpfote oder Wolkenjäger. (Definitiv Häherpfote, obwohl auch eine geringe Möglichkeit besteht, dass es Wolkenjäger ist. Edit: Laut dem Sticker, der im Buch mit dabei ist, ist auf dem Cover Häherpfote.) Fluss der Finsternis: Heidepfote oder Löwenpfote (Heatherpaw, Löwenpfotes "Freund" bzw. eigentlich eher Freundin, hätte dann auf dem Cover eine falsche Augenfarbe, aber wie gesagt, es könnte auch Löwenpfote sein. Edit: Laut dem Laut dem Sticker, der im Buch mit dabei ist, ist auf dem Cover Löwenpfote.) Verbannt: Stechpalm(en)pfote (Siehe Sticker) Zeit der Dunkelheit: Da hab ich mich noch nicht festgelegt xD Feuersterns Mission: Eine Fantasie Katze oder eine blaue Katze, die den WolkenClan simbolisiert wobei die Augen die von Blattstern sein sollen. Es könnte auch Wolkenjäger mit falscher Augenfarbe sein. (Hier verstehe ich nicht, wie manche denken, auf diesem Cover wäre Blaustern '_';) Das Schicksal des WolkenClans: Blattstern, Stock oder Rubin (Rubin spielt eine relativ wichtige Nebenrolle). Könnte jeder der drei sein oder auch keiner von ihnen. xD) Tautropfen 19:57, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Die Katze auf Geheimnis des Waldes könnte auch rußpelz sein. Die hat blaue Augen. Ich glaub' eher, dass es Wolkenschweif ist. Schneejunges ist irgendwie nicht so wichtig. Bunt 62.47.237.238 07:31, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube das die Katze auf Dämmerung Krähenfeder ist weil um ihn und Blattsee geht es in diesem Buch ( natürlich auch noch um andere Katzen) Mondpfote 13:49, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hi ich wollte mal wissen wer eig die katzen auf den covern sind also das weiß ich schon: 1. Feuerpfote 2.? 3.graustreif 4.? 5.? 6.sandsturm78.55.156.75 17:42, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Tautropfen/Die_Katzen_auf_den_deutschen_Covern --> Dafür gibts nen Blog :D Starforce StarClan 18:03, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Ich denke, dass die Katze auf dem 4. Band Gelbzahn ist! Auf dem 5. das könnte Wolkenschweif sein, weil Weißpelz hat gelbe Augen. Vielleicht ist die Katze auf dem 6. auch Feuerstern????????????? : Ich würde sagen: : Staffel 1: * 1.Feuerpfote * 2.Silberfluss * 3.Graustreif * 4.Gelbzahn * 5.Wolkenschweif * 6.Sandsturm Staffel 2: * 1.Bromberkralle * 2.Federschweif * 3.Eichhornschweif * 4.Blattsee * 5.Krähenfeder * 6.Habichtfrost Eichhornschweif 2012 : Hat wer'ne Idee wer die Katzen auf den Cover's der 2. Staffel sind? Ich vermute nur so: 1.Brombeerkralle, 2.Federschweif, 3.Eichhornschweif, 4.Blattsee, 5.Rußpelz. Oder hat jemand andere Ideen? Bunt 188.23.85.175 18:24, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Entweder sind das alles Fantasiekatzen oder 1Feuerpfote 2ebenfalls 3 Graustreif 4 Gelbzahn 5 Wolkenschweif 6 wi8eder Feuerstern??? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Jay 87.166.131.154 18:50, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : -Meine Theorien- # Sammy / Feuerpfote # Feuerherz # Graustreif / Blaustern # Gelbzahn # Wolkenschweif # Feuerstern Sonnen sturm 1 12:29, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC)) # Brombeerkralle # Federschweif # Eichhornschweif (Am Anfang dachte ich es wäre Sandsturm..) # Blattsee # Rußpelz / Krähenfeder # Tigerstern / Brombeerkralle / Habichtfrost # Häherpfote # Löwenpfote # Distelpfote # / (Folgt) -Sonnen sturm 1 14:30, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) # Feuerstern # ?''' # '''Blausterb # Gelbzahn # Wolkenschweif # Sansturm # Brommbeerkralle # Federschweif # Eichhornschweif # Blattsee # Krähenfeder # Habichtfrost\Brombeerkralle : LGNebelsturm 15:06, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nich, wie ihr alle denbken könnt Geheimnis des Waldes sei Graustreif! Die bösen Bernsteinaugen sagen doch alles: Tigerkralle/stern!!! Meine Reihenfolge: Feuerstern, Rußpelz (die Katze hat ein schmales Gesicht und sieht daher jung aus + die blauen Augen... außerdem wird sie ja verkrüppelt!), Tigerstern, Gelbzahn, Wolkenschweif, Feuerstern, Brommbeerkralle, Federschweif, Eichhornschweif, Blattsee, Krähenfeder, Tigerstern oder Brommbeerkralle, Jayfeather (BEST CAT EVER!), Lionblaze (auch voll cool!)217.81.224.14 18:56, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC)WindheartxDyesternight :Ich weiß jeder hat seine Meinung, aber: Tigerkralle ist braun und getigert. Er KANN es gar nicht sein. Wenn er braun wäre vielleicht, aber die Katze dort ist eindetig blaugrau. Hast du dir seine Beschreibung nie durchgelesen? O_ô Tautropfen 15:59, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) : :Die Katze auf dem zweiten Buch hat doch auch keine echte Farbe sondern ist kräftig rot. Die hundertprozentig natürlichen Farben kommen erst beim vierten Band. Sonst ist immer das ganze Buch bis auf die Augen einfarbig. Außerdem ist Graustreif nicht graublau und wer beim Namen Blaustern Bernsteinaugen designt müsste schon einen an der Waffel haben.WindheartxDyesternight 17:30, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ja, aber die Farbe auf dem zweiten Band ist wenigstens noch ein rosarot. Außerdem: Wenn auf Sonnenuntergang wirklich Habicht rauf sein sollte, hat dieser auch eine falsche Augenfarbe. Beltz bzw. die Coverdesigner gehen nur nach dem groben äußerden, und nicht nach solchen "Details" wie Augenfarbe oder Narben. Tautropfen 17:45, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ist ja auch Tiger oder Brommbeer (glaub ich), den du bestimmt auch nich für lila hälts nur weil er aufm siebten lila aussieht und sonst waren die Augen ja auch richtig von der FarbeWindheartxDyesternight 19:02, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass auf Sonnenuntergang Habichtfrost ist. Wird schließlich oft genug gesagt, dass sich die beiden ähneln. Bei Brombeer wäre auch nur der selbe Fall wie bei Feuerstern. Auf in die Wildnis sieht er schließlich auch ganz anders aus als auf Stunde der Finsternis. Ob mans so oder so sieht, ist in jedem dieser Fälle die Fellfarbe mehr oder weniger richtig. Ach ja übrbrigens gibts keinen siebten, achten oder neunten Band ;3 Tautropfen 19:19, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jaaaaaaaaaaa, versteh dich schon meinte ersten Staffel 2 nur hab ich mal eine schöne Interpretation gelesen das Tigerstern das Porträt ist und seinen Söhnen beim Kämpfen unten zusieht, das hatte mir gut gefallen. Ansonsten würde es auch passen wenn auf dem ersten und letzten Band einer Staffel immer dieselbe Katze drauf ist und wegen Feuerstern: der ist beidesmal orange mit grünen Augen abgebildet, zwischen braun und lila ist ein größerer Unterschied übrigens sieht mir das Buch blau und nicht wirklich grau aus wegen deinem ersten Einwand... wenn man genau hinsieht kann man auch Streifen rechts und links am Kopf der blauen Katze ausmachen, was gegen Graustreif und Blaustern spricht. Klar, das ist vielleicht ein unbeabsichtigtes Detail, aber dennoch... Heiliger SternenClan, am besten einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir verschiedene Ansichten haben oder fragen Beltz!WindheartxDyesternight 19:25, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja stimmt auch, allerdings werde ich diese geldgeilen Schweine garantiert nicht fragen. Die nehmen bestimmt sowieso nur irgendwelche zufälligen Katzen, angeblich soll ja Rußpelz auf Feuer und Eis sein. Aber trotzdem ist der Unterschied zwischen dem leicht lila gefärbten (was immer noch eine Tönung ist, damit es dunkler wirkt) wegen den Streifen nicht so groß, wie bei Geheimnis des Waldes. Bei Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick und Dämmerung muss man sich eigentlich auch nicht auf eine bestimmte Katze einigen - es könnten auch alle drei/zwei gleichermaßen drauf sein :3 Aber wie du sagtest: Im Grunde ist es eigentlich sowieso egal, da Beltz wenn man sie fragen würde, eh irgendeine Katze als die auf einem Cover verkaufen würde xD Tautropfen 16:27, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) ist logisch wenn das Rußpelz istWindheartxDyesternight 18:03, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1: IdW (1): Sammy/Feuerpfote '' 'FuE (2): '''Mischung aus Silberfluss und Feuerherz (?) GdW (3): '''Graustreif ''VdS (4): Gelbzahn oder Grauteich'' ''GS (5): Wolkenschweif'' ''SdF (6): Sandsturm (?)'' '''Staffel 2: M (1): '''Brombeerkalle ''M (2): Federschweif'' ''M (3): Eichhornschweif'' ''S (4): Blattpfote/Blattsee'' ''D (5): Rußpelz'' ''S (6): Brombeerkralle (?)'' '''Staffel 3: DgB (1): '''Jayfeather ''FdF (2): Lionpaw'' Alles von mir sind nur Vermutungen LG - 12:20, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1 IdW : Oben -Feuerpfote(Sammy) Untern -Feuerpfote FuE : Obern -Feuerherz mit blauen Augen Unten -Feuerherz und Graustreif GdW : Oben - Graustreif 'oder '''Tigerstern in grau Unten -Sandsturm und Feuerherz VdS : Oben -Gelbzahn Untern -Lopardenfell ®,Schwarzkralle (m) und eine tiger Katze (l) GS : Oben -Wolkenschweif Unten - Feurherz mit weißen Stellen SdF : Oben -Feuerstern in knall oragne Unten - Rußpelz ®,Feuerstern (m) und Brombeerpfote (l) Staffel 2 Mitternacht : Oben -Brombeerkralle in lila mit gelben Augen Unten -Die vier Auserwählten Mondschein : Oben -Federschweif Unten -Die Katzen vom Stamm Morgenröte : Oben -Eichhornschweif Unten -Die Clankatzen Strernenglanz : Oben -Sandsturm mit bernsteinAugen oder Blattsee Unten-Heilerkatzen am Mond"see" Dämmerung : Oben -Rußpelz Unten -Krähenfeder und Blattsee Sonnenuntergang : Oben -Brombeerkralle Unten - Brommbeerkralle (l) und Habichtfrost ® am See Staffel 3 DgB : Oben : Jaypaw/-kit Unten -irgentwelche Katzen FdF : Oben : Lionpaw Unten -Jaypaw ®, Hollypaw (m) und Lionpaw (l) Ekliss _____________________________________________________________________________ Hier meine Theorien über die Cover. 'Staffel 1: In die Wildnis: '''Sammy/Feuerpfote/Feuerherz '''Feuer und Eis: Ich glaube eine Katze die den Titel (oder Inhalt) des Buches Symbolisieren soll Geheimnis des Waldes:'''Graustreif oder Blaustern mit anderer Augenfarbe '''Vor dem Sturm: Gelbzahn Gefährliche Spuren: Wolkenschweif Stunde der Finsternis: Sandsturm (die Katze dort hat ein mehr helleres Fell) 'Staffel 2:' Mitternacht: '''Brombeerkralle '''Mondschein: '''Federschweif '''Morgenröte: Eichhornschweif Sternenglanz: '''Blattsee '''Dämmerung: '''Rußpelz oder Krähenfeder '''Sonnenuntergang: Brombeerkralle 'Staffel 3:' Der geheime Bl'ick: '''Häherpfote '''Fluss der Finsternis: '''Löwenpfote Special Adventures und so weiter habe ich nicht gelistet, weil ich selbst nicht weiß wer da auf den Büchern drauf sein könnte XD Ich wollte mal allgemein anmerken, dass auf den Covers auch farbliche Beeinträchtigungen sind, sowohl Licht als auch Hintergrund. Sieht man sich z.B. Mitternacht genauer an, erkennt man, dass auf dem ganzen Cover (unten eher weniger) ein lilaner Schleier liegt, was das Cover eig. ja um so "attraktiver" macht, oder? Gleicher Fall bei Dämmerung, Rußpelz (für manche wahrscheinlich auch Krähenfeder) hat einen leichten Grünstich. Es liegt nahe, dass es auch so bei Feuer und Eis sein könnte oder vllt. auch bei Geheimnis des Waldes. LG - 12:58, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub 1. Feuerpfote 2.? 3.Blaustern 4.Graustreif 5.Wolkenschweif 6.Sandsturm 91.64.67.160 17:51, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also da gebe ich dann halt eben auch noch mal meinen senf dazu xD 1) Feuerpfote (da sind wir uns wahrscheinlich alle einig) 2) Entweder feuerherz mit blauen augen für das eis oder einfach irgendeine fantasiekatze, die beltz sich mal so ausgedacht hat. 3) Graustreif oder blaustern mit falscher augenfarbe (danke beltz -.-") 4) Gelbzahn (wie kommen manche auf graustreif o.O??) 5) Wolkenschweif (er spielt ne wichtige rolle im gegensatz zu schneejunges) 6) Sandsturm (diese katze hat doch ne ganz andere fellfarbe als feuerstern) 1) Brombeerkralle 2)Federschweif (sie stirbt ja) 3) Eichhornschweif 4) Blattsee 5) Krähenfeder (rußpelz hat ne andere fellfarbe, die katze ist eher grünlich und es geht ja auch hauptsächlich um krähenfeder und blattsee) 6) Brombeerkralle (habichtfrost hat blaue augen und tigerstern ist auch unmöglich der hat eine narbe auf der nase und einen tiefen V -Schnitt im Ohr da bleibt ja nur noch brombeerkralle) 1)Häherpfote (wurde ja auf dem stickter da bestätigt) 2) Löwenpfote (wurde auch bestätigt) So das wars :3 08:44, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 188.61.212.184 15:09, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1 1) oben Feuerherz unten: Rabenpfote 2) oben Eichenherz unten: Graustreif , Feuerherz 3) oben Steinfell unten: Tigerstern, Feuerherz 4) oben: Gelbzahn unten: Mausefell ® , Sturmwind (L) , Dornenpfote(m) 5) oben: Schneejunges unten: Feuerherz 6) oben: Sandsturm unten: Tigerstern, Feuerstern, Geissel Staffel 2 1) oben Brombeerkralle unten: die auserwählten 2) oben: Federschweif unten: die Stamm 3) oben Eichhornschweif unten: die Clans 4) oben Blattsee unten: SternenClan 5) oben: Russpelz unten: Krähenfeder, Blattsee 6) oben Tigerstern unten Brombeerkralle, Habichtfrost Staffel 3 1) oben Häherpfote unten: ? 2) oben: Löwenpfote unten ? Das wärs Tigerstar 007 17:08 27.10. 2012 Staffel 1: In die Wildnis: Feuerpfote Feuer & Eis: Feuerherz mit falscher Augenfarbe Geheimnis des Waldes: Graustreif Vor dem Sturm: Gelbzahn Gefährliche Spuren: Wolkenschweif Stunde der Finsternis: Feuerstern Staffel 2: Mitternacht: Brombeerkralle Mondschein: Federschweif Morgenröte: Eichhornschweif Sternenglanz: Blattsee Dämmerung: Rußpelz Sonnenuntergang: Tigerstern oder Brombeerkralle Staffel 3; Der Geheime Blick: Häherpfote Fluss der Finsternis: Löwenpfote Verbannt:Distelpfote Zeit der Dunkelheit: Sol Mousetheleader (Diskussion) 13:53, 13. Dez. 2012 (UTC)PainofDeathCla So überarbeite ich meine vermutung mal: '''1. Staffel:' 1) Feuerpfote (da sind wir uns wahrscheinlich alle einig) 2) Entweder feuerherz mit blauen augen für das eis oder einfach irgendeine fantasiekatze, die beltz sich mal so ausgedacht hat. 3) Graustreif oder blaustern mit falscher augenfarbe (danke beltz -.-") 4) Gelbzahn (wie kommen manche auf graustreif o.O??) 5) Wolkenschweif (er spielt ne wichtige rolle im gegensatz zu schneejunges) 6) Sandsturm (diese katze hat doch ne ganz andere fellfarbe als feuerstern) 2. Staffel: 1) Brombeerkralle 2)Federschweif (sie stirbt ja) 3) Eichhornschweif 4) Blattsee 5) Krähenfeder (rußpelz hat ne andere fellfarbe, die katze ist eher grünlich und es geht ja auch hauptsächlich um krähenfeder und blattsee) 6) Brombeerkralle (habichtfrost hat blaue augen und tigerstern ist auch unmöglich der hat eine narbe auf der nase und einen tiefen V -Schnitt im Ohr da bleibt ja nur noch brombeerkralle) 3. Staffel: 1)Häherpfote (wurde ja auf dem stickter da bestätigt) 2) Löwenpfote (wurde auch bestätigt) 3) Distelpfote (siehe Löwenpfote und Häherpfote) 4) Tigerheart (ich finde diese katze sieht sehr nach tigerheart aus, wahrscheinlich wird auf den nächsten bücher ja flametail und dawnpelt drauf sein) 17:58, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Gute Frage. Ich glaube 1. Staffel: *'1.Feuerpfote' *'2.Eichenherz? (keine Ahnung. Könnte aber auch Feuerherz mit falscher Augenfarbe sein)' *'3.Graustreif' *'4.Gelbzahn' *'5.Wolkenschweif oder Schneejunges' *'6.Feuerstern' 2. Staffel: *'1.Brombeerkralle' *'2.Federschweif' *'3.Eichhornpfote' *'4.Blattsee' *'5.Krähenfeder' *'6.Tigerstern' 3. Staffel: *'1.Häherpfote' *'2.Löwenpfote' *'3.Distelpfote' *'4.Tigerjunges (SC)' So, dass is das was ich glaube.Geiselblut (Diskussion) 19:06, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich geb dann auch mal meinen Senf dazu: 1-1: Feuerpfote 1-2: Feuerherz 1-3: Graustreif 1-4: Gelbzahn 1-5: Wolkenschweif 1-6: Feuerstern oder Sandsturm 2-1: Brombeerkralle 2-2: Federschweif 2-3: Eichhornpfote 2-4: Blattsee 2-5: Rußpelz 2-6: Habichtfrost 3-1: Häherpfote 3-2: Löwenpfote ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 19:20, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1 1. Feuerpfote - Rote Fellfarbe und schließt sich dem Donnerclan an. 2. Graustreif (mit komischer Farbe - so wie Mitternacht). Holt mit Feuerherz den Windclan zurück. 3. Blaustern - Blaugrau - grau mit einer weißen/silberner Schnauze.Sie wird komisch. 4. Gelbzahn - Sie stirbt in dem Buch. 5. Wolkenschweif - Er wird zum Krieger vor Wieselpfote, Maispfote und Dornenpfote. 6. Feuerstern - Tötet geisel. Staffel 2 1. Brombeerkralle - Ist einer der Auserwählten. 2. Federsee - Sie stirbt in diesem Band. 3. Eichhornschweif - Geht mit den Auserwählten. 4. Blattsee - Wird zur Heilerin. 5. - Krähenfeder - Er haut mit Blattsee ab. 6. Tigerstern oder Brombeerkralle - Beide haben eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle. Staffel 3 1. Häherpfote - Steht auf der Postkarte. 2. Löwenpfote - ´´ 3. Distelpfote - ´´ Staffel 1 In die Wildnis-''' Feuerpfote '''Feuer und Eis: sehr schwer zu deuten, denke eher eine Katze die nicht direkt im Buch auftaucht, soll vielleicht den Titel des Buches wieder spiegeln Geheimnis des Waldes: Graustreif Vor dem Sturm: '''Gelbzahn, obwohl sie mir dort recht Hell vom Fell erscheint '''Gefährliche Spuren: Wolkenschweif oder Lichtherz Stunde der Finsternis: Feuerstern oder eine Symbolische Mischung aus dem Tiger- und Löwenclan Staffel 2' '' '''Mitternacht: Brombeerkralle Mondschein: Federschweif Morgenröte: Eichhornpfote (finde das Fell zu hell für sie auf dem Cover) oder Feuerstern Sternenglanz: Blattpfote Dämmerung: Krähenfeder oder Rußpelz ( obwohl sie mit dunkel blauen Augen beschrieben wird) Sonnenuntergang: erst hätte ich Brombeerkralle getippt, aber ich kann mich mit dem Gedankengang einfach nicht anfreunden, finde das Cover nicht gerade das Beste, vielleicht eher Tigerstern. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick: 'Häherpfot'e Fluss der Finsternis: '''Löwenpfote '''Verbannt: Distelpfote Zeit der Dunkelheit: da bin ich eher der Meinung das es sich um Sol handelt, da das Cover vermuten läst, das es sich um einen kräftigen, stämmigen und leicht buschigen Kater handelt, zudem hat er gelbe Augen Tigerjunges hat dunkle Bernsteinfarbene Augen LIebes Miau Nebelsee Also, meine theorie: 1. Band: Feuerstern 2. Band: ich schätze mal es ist Feuerstern mit falscher Augenfarbe 3. Band: Graustreif 4. Gelbzahn 5. Wolkenschweif 6. Sandsturm Feuersterns Mission: keine Ahnung XD Schicksal vom WolkenClan: ich schätze Blattstern, bin mir aber nicht sicher 1. Band: Brombeerkralle 2. Band: Federschweif 3. Band: Eichhornschweif (obwohl ich lange überlegt habe, denn sie hat eigentlich dunkelrotes und nicht gelbes Fell) 4. Band: Blattsee 5. Band: Krähenfeder oder Rußpelz (bin mir nicht sicher) 6. Band: Brombeerkralle oder auch Tigerstern (ich tippe eher auf Brombeerkralle, bin mir aber nicht sicher :/ ) 1. Band: Häherpfote 2. Band: Löwenpfote 3. Band: Distelpfote 4. Band: könnte Tigerstern sein :/ Das ist meine Vorstellung 17:22, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC)